


Let Me Make You Proud

by Iferil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Tangled universe, a bit OOC, invisible Witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iferil/pseuds/Iferil
Summary: While Varian went to Corona to look for help, he had no idea that an invisible witness had been following him.(English isn't my first language but I tried my best ^^')





	Let Me Make You Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am a bit upset that noone thought of this so I tried to do it. Basically it's Jack watching Varian during Let Me Make You Proud.  
> If anyone want to correct me, please do, I'm not sure were my mistakes are.  
> Enjoy ^^

Jack was loosely playing with the twirling snowflakes of Old Corona. He had been brought here by curiosity, drawn to the unnatural snowstorm. Well, he wasn't the only winter spirit around here, but Old Corona was supposed to be part of his territory.  
The wind blew in his face and he laughed lightheartedly. It was nice to come twice a year! What kind of fun could he bring today? He dived down and let the wind slow down his fall while he gracefully touched the ground.

Well, this was unusual.

Nobody was around and the small town looked empty. The atmosphere was strangely sorrowful. There were also those weird pointy rocks. What were those? Jack approched one, and before he could even touch it, it glowed a light blue.

-Wow, okay. No touching this, got it.”

Now he was getting really intrigued. What happened? He flew around to look for living beings, anxious. Was it because of the storm? Where was everyone? When he reached the end of the village, his worry only grew.

-Where is everyone?” he asked the wind, troubled.

It was at this moment that he heard a sound, a door shutting down. He got down and saw a kid warmly dressed, equipped with a lantern and a satchel.

-Finally someone! Hey, I recognize you! You're Varian, right? This kid always stuck doing wonders in his lab. You need to go out a little more, you know.”

As usual, he didn't answer. The boy put on his coat and walked away. Jack followed him, floating around to look at his face. His hair had grown again, he noted. He also looked determined, his gaze fixed on the horizon.

-Ok, so this storm is really unnatural. I don't want you to get hurt since you're the first human I've met so far.”

Jack ignored the pang of anxiety in his chest, attributing it to the situation at hand.

-So I guess I'm going to follow you!” he finished cheerfully.

It only took a few steps of the boy for Jack to sense that something else was bothering him.

According to the boy's singing at least.

It was something about “making a mess” and for someone to trust him. Maybe it was about his father? Jack had never heard such a desperate and determined singing at the same time. He followed the boy. Almost immediately, he saw him fall down a cliff and cried out:

-Watch out!”

But not even a second later Varian reappeared, getting out of the snow and keeping on walking, seemingly unphazed. Jack was baffled, to say the least. This kid had some guts...

He carried on and arrived to a river, blocks of ice scattered on the water. Curiosity brightening up his features, Jack flew to the other side, impatient to see how the kid would manage to get to the other side. Varian started to jump with vigor, hopping like a rabbit.

-That's how you have fun!” Jack approved.

The recklessness of this adolescent was refreshing. 

-That's it, Jack decided. I'll protect you. I'll get you to your destination safely, and you keep on following whatever with that perseverance of yours.”

The next part was a ravine, where a single dead tree acted as a bridge. Varian got on it half-carefully, half-recklessly. He stumbled, and right away, Jack weakened the wind. He wasn't exactly used to do that, but hey! There's a first for everything, right?

While Jack was thinking, Varian was already half way through the climb of a cliff.

-Atta boy!” Jack cheered.

As soon as he reached the top, Jack flicked his wrist.

-And some wind in your coat for dramatic effect, here you go!”

Varian raised his lantern higher and resumed walking through land. Jack followed him, but after a while Varian was still just walking.

-Sooo...are we there yet?” Jack asked, facing the snowing sky.

Of course, the boy didn't respond. They went through some hill, a bridge and two forests, and Jack was starting to realize where Varian was heading.

-So, Corona, huh? Last time I went there, the Famous Princess was still missing. I'm pretty sure she's the girl in the tower I see sometimes. Think they finally found her?”

Varian stopped, and for a fraction of a second, Jack thought he had heard him. But he quicly shoved down this unnecessary hope, and did the same with the hint of disappointement coming with Varian ignoring him to reach a cavern. 

The wind's power was gradually increasing the closer they were to Corona, and Jack's power was barely enough to keep Varian safe. The winter spirit was glad he could rest a bit.

After a quick time to breathe, Varian took some flasks from his coat and shook them. Immediately, a warm glow surrounded him.

-Wow! Jack said, amazed. I knew you hadn't waisted all your fun!”

The walls were covered in glass, creating many mirrors. Jack could see a giant reflection of Varian and detailed it.

-Oh, you have freckles! Cute.”

Varian was looking at a piece of ice with sadness, and Jack sighed.

-None of this, boy. I don't know what's your objective, but you're the most stubborn person i've ever met, and you're very ressourceful, I've seen that. So whatever you want, you're gonna take it.”

He knew his pep talk was for nothing, but Varian seemed to pull himself together, a determined flame burning in his eyes. This time, Jack couldn't helped but let the fleating hope that he had heard him grow. He was so weak...

But he had no time for this kind of thoughts. Varian was already running straight towards a snow-covered path, throwing some of his stuff at it. Jack watched him run through the new path with round eyes, before flying fast to him.

-Damn, boy! You get funnier and funnier! I can't believe you basically blew out a mountain!”

He let his smile stretch his face, and settled his mind. He was going to make this boy smile.

Varian stopped to sit on a rock, and Jack followed him curiously. The young alchmist picked up a staff of wood and tied his potions to it.

-Hey! We match!!” Jack shouted, excited, swirling his own staff.

He felt proud without really knowing why.

Varian got up and went on with his trip, Jack close on his heels. They reached a slope, and Varian didn't even hesitate before getting a board of wood and sliding down the slog, his googles on.

-WOOHOO! Jack cheered. Yeah! That's exaclty how you should do it!”

That was exactly what he had been trying to get the kids to do all these years he came to old Corona, and Varian finally got the hang of it. Jack had barely a second to recover, because Varian was reaching the edge without slowing down, jumping off the board to catch himself on a rock.

-Insane! Jack exhaled. And I don't even know in which sense I mean it...”

Varian jumped rock to rock, almost too fast for Jack to help him with the snow and the wind.

-You're going to die, stop!” Jack panicked when he saw that the next step was twice as long as the previous ones.

But of course Varian still jumped, and Jack used all of his power to carry him, the wind blowing in the same way his heart leapt in his throat. The boy, thanks to the push, arrived safely on land.

Varian kept on going forward, and Jack couldn't bring himself to be mad at him for running into danger like this. Because Varian had smiled, like the fun part of his trip was finally getting to him, like he was finally letting him relax.

Jack liked his unwavering determination, but he decided he loved this bright and daring look.

-Still, if you're like that all the time, it's gonna be difficult, you know?” Jack finished.

Finally, they reached Corona. Varian climbed on the hill, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. His arms were spread wide, as if trying to embrace the world. Jack laughed and smiled, watching him get to the safety of the town.  
-I'll come back.” he whispered.

Then, he turned to the heart of the storm with a determined look.

-Now, let's see if we can do something about you!”


End file.
